Cake ll Kuroo Tetsurou ll
by juniperdrops
Summary: {Kuroo x Reader} Love is pain, pain is love. So what did you expect when getting into a relationship with the captain of the volleyball team?
1. Chapter 1

**_Your skin is warm like an oven,_**

* * *

"Kuroo!"  
"Hey kitten!~" He purred, pulling me into a sweaty hug. I laugh, pushing him away.  
"You smell, and need to bathe!" I scrunch up my nose, mustering the best disgusted face I could. He pouts, hands on his hips.

"Well, then I guess I'll-"  
"Hey Kenma!" I wave happily at the puddinghead. Kenma sends me a small nod, walking up next to Kuroo.  
"Hey Kuroo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You stink." I burst out laughing, while Kenma busts a smile. Kuroo grunts in frustration. Walking away from us, he grumbles on how mean we were.

* * *

 _ **Your kiss is sugary sweet,**_

* * *

"Hey Kuroo, when's your next match?"  
"Uh, Saturday. We're playing in the nationals. Why?"  
"Oh, because I have a game, and I wanted to know if I needed to miss it to see you!"  
"What?! Why would you do that?" He screeches, looking down at me like I had two heads. I become flustered under his intense gaze. Clearing my throat, I look away.  
"Because you're my boyfriend...and I want to support you.." I look down, an even brighter blush appearing on my face. I hear a squeal, and I look up, shocked.  
"[Y/N]!~ Your so adorable!~" He cooed, acting like a little fan girl. I giggle as he pulls me into a hug.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I peck him on the lips, and a serene smile appears on his face.

* * *

 _ **Your fingers feel like cotton, when you wrap your arms around me,**_

* * *

"Kuroo..." I wrap my arms around his sobbing form, pulling him close.  
"I tried so hard...but..I-" He sobs, gripping onto me tighter. I rub small circles on his back, whispering reassurance in his ear.  
"Hey." I pull myself from the hug, and stare into his eyes.  
"You did great. I knew you worked your butt off. And I'm proud of you. Use this anger and sadness to win next year!" I cheer determinedly, wiping his tears. He stares at me for awhile, them places his forehead against mine.  
"How did I get so lucky to have you?" He whispers, closing his eyes and taking a breath. I giggle slightly  
"Kuroo, I love you. That will never change." I pull his head closer to mine, giving him a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

hr /  
div style="text-align: center;"br /emstrongI feel like I'm just missing, something whenever you leave/strong/emhr /  
div style="text-align: left;" br / It has been 6 months now, and Kuroo graduated. It was a bittersweet celebration, me being a 2nd year and Kuroo being a 3rd. We agreed to continue our relationship throughout the year we would be apart. I would finish up my last year here, then join Kuroo at his college. Simple plan really, since the college was going to offer me and him a full athletic scholarship. It was all going well. At least till /br /br /hr /  
div style="text-align: center;"br /strongemwe've got all the ingredients except,/em/stronghr /  
div style="text-align: left;"br / br / "What is...this?" I look away from the bright pink bra in Kuroo's dorm, this is obviously not / "It's nothing [Y/N]. It's my roommate's girlfriend's" Kuroo brushes off, going back to his school work. I send a glare to the back of his / "Kuroo, you forgot one TINY detail..."br / "And what would that be kitten?"br / "You don't have a roommate." I saw Kuroo's body tense, but he didn't turn around to look at me. Instead, he stayed quiet and continued on with his work. I felt a unwelcomed feeling swell in my / "Kuroo...did you...?"br / "YOU KNOW WHAT? YEAH! I DID CHEAT ON YOU! I been cheating on you for 3 months now. There! YOU HAPPY?" Kuroo shouts, whipping his head to me, his eyes narrowed. I gulp down my sob, feeling my whole world crashing / "I...you...You...YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" I shout, slapping him across the face. I gather my things, and head to the doesn't protest, instead, he just stays where he is. br / "We're done. Goodbye Kuroo." I whisper, a small tear flowing down my cheek. I run down the stairs, my footsteps heavy with emotions. Holding my tears in till I get into my car and start driving, I let the heavy sobs rack my small, fragile /br /hr /  
div style="text-align: center;"strongemYou loving me. And respectfully.../em/stronghr /div  
br / /div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	3. Chapter 3

hr /  
div style="text-align: center;"br /strongemI'm not a piece of cake/em/strong/div  
div style="text-align: center;"strongemFor you to just discard/em/stronghr /  
div style="text-align: left;" br /strong[ 3 years later ]br / /strongBeing a well-known published author and Olympic volleyball player, well, it was hard. I had to work constantly, never taking an ounce of time to myself. But that's ok. Because when I'm not busy, and have nothing to occupy my mind, I remember the pain. I feel like I'm going to vomit whenever I think about. So, I keep myself busy. I guess it's for the / Kuroo has become a very good volleyplayer, but not Olympic level yet. After the break up, he started to date the girl he cheated on me with, focusing more on her than volleyball. While little pitiful me immersed myself into Volleyball and writing, pouring my soul into both. Kuroo is now engaged to that girl, their wedding in a couple months. I was happy he had found love, but I couldn't help but wonder,br / br / br / 'emCould that have been me?'/emhr /  
div style="text-align: center;"strongemWhile you walk away,br /With the frosting of my heart, br /So I'm taking back,/em/stronghr /  
div style="text-align: left;"br / br / "Miss [Y/N], your mother is here to see / "Thank's Jessica, send her in." I smile tiredly, settling my pen down on the scribbled paper. I hear shuffling outside, signaling that my mother was about to enter the roombr / "My darling little [Y/N]! How has work been honey? I hope your not pushing yourself to hard!" She states worriedly, settling her stuff on a nearby chair. Giving her a hug, I let out a small / "I love you too mom."br / "No, I'm serious [Y/n]. If Jessica tells me you working too hard, I'll-"br / "Mom, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night, that's all." I / "Ok...How has your life been? Any special man?~" My mother giggles. I roll my eyes, and shake my head 'no'.br / "You know how I feel about dating mom. Especially after the whole Kuroo thing." I look to the side / "You know, I never did beat that bastard's ass." My mother growls, startling me with her foul / "MOM!"br / "What? He hurt my baby, and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna put up with that!"br / "Mom, it was 3 years ago, there's nothing you can do now. It's too late. Plus, he has his own life, and it's not like-"br / "I hate you interrupt you Miss, but there's someone waiting for you in the lobby." Jessica intervenes, popping her head through the / "Who is it?" I sigh, glancing at my / em9:50 / /em"He say's he's your ex-boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsuro." I narrow my eyes, hiding my shock with my usual mask. My mother on the other hand, snarls when she hears his name. I send her a look, and she sits down, glaring at the bare / "Send him in."hr /br /  
div style="text-align: center;" strongem Whats mine you'll miss,/em/strong/div  
div style="text-align: center;"strongemThe slice of heaven,/em/strong/div  
div style="text-align: center;"strongem That I gave to you last night,/em/strong/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
